Patients currently suffering from neurodegenerative conditions such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's have limited treatment options. Conventional drug therapy helps delay or reduce the symptoms of disease but is unable to restore complete functionality of the brain or repair damaged tissue. Through stem cell-based therapies, scientists aim to transplant cells in order to regenerate damaged tissue and restore proper function. However, the ability of implanted cells to migrate properly to a desired locus and to differentiate into a desired cell type are fundamental and vital obstacles for implementing in cell transplantation therapy.